Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical devices, and more particularly, to an aperture in a lens mount to electrically ground and physically attach the lens mount to a circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
Camera modules are important devices for the inputting and outputting of digital information via electronic devices. The digital camera module is becoming more and more useful in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computers, and webcams. Due to the increasingly thinner and smaller size of electronic devices, the digital camera modules are being adapted to fit into such devices while still operating effectively. Existing lens bodies of camera modules are not directly attached to a circuit board; instead, there is typically an intervening holder/body between the lens mount and the circuit board, thereby requiring additional manufacturing steps to attach the mount to the circuit board. Moreover, lens bodies must be properly grounded to the circuit board to prevent electrostatic discharge to critical components of the digital camera module, such as transistors and charge-coupled devices. Proper grounding poses difficulties when working with very small components of camera modules. For example, conductive glue may be used between the lens body and the circuit board to ground the lens body. The conductive glue can leak or seep onto the electrical components of the circuit board, which damages such components. Moreover, because of the relatively high viscosity of conductive glues and the very small components of digital camera modules, it is quite difficult to attach the lens body to the circuit board (and/or the intervening holder) and to effectively ground the lens body to the circuit board without causing said leakage, all while minimizing manufacturing steps for mass production of digital camera modules.